digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lanate
Smile! } has smiled at you! Smiles promote WikiLove and hopefully this one has made your day better. Spread the WikiLove by smiling at someone else, whether it be someone you have had disagreements with in the past or a good friend. Cheers, and Happy editing! } Smile at others by adding to their talk page with a friendly message. Infoboxes I've been working on a replacement template for the Digimon Infoboxes that would automatically categorize Digimon by the inputs to their infobox. There is a little bit more work needed to finish it, which requires coding I'm not sure how to do (so we probably need Ned Scott). The only other problem I can think of with it is that, if multiple infoboxes are on one page, it would categorize them all under the page's name - this might not be a problem, but then again, we might want specific differentiation. If there is a way to categorize a page under a specific name (not just how it's alphabetized, but how it's truly displayed), then that would work. Otherwise, we'd still have to use the old method for multiple form species pages. This template would also only be used with the species articles, and not with character ones. (Though a character version would only require the removal of the category coding). Once we can get this template working, however, I think it would be best to replace the current one with this version.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 03:53, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Please see User:Maitkarro/DW Data Squad#Agumon My comments: *The Agumon in my galaxy does not have all the listed techs. I don't know if these are all the learnable techs, or just what a wild Agumon has. *As far as I can tell, the D/E just lists the cartesian position in the galaxy, and have no influence on game mechanics *I don't know if the Stat Changes are constant. They do not correspond to the differences in stats listed in the encyclopedia. I want to get that project going too (I'll get Dawn/Dusk done tonight or tomorrow). Do you have the game? Notably, the encyclopedia never lists where a Digimon appears as an enemy, or what it drops. That might be a "checklist" type of thing for us to do, though I remember something about location bestiaries changing, so that's not good. Gamefaqs, then, I guess. We should also start up Command and Ability pages (they are the same as DDA and Dawn-Dusk Traits, really) Command looks like only the G and E commands could be shared, though. Also, the game fully uses the term "Mao", even in the encylopedia entries. Erg. :Eh, I'm placing the restart at User:KrytenKoro/Data Squad Encyclopedia, so I can remember where it is, and so we can keep his version for checking info on.Glorious CHAOS! 05:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Basically, I'm not incredibly attached to "D/E" or "Stat Change", and I'm not sure whether Galaxy info should be combined with Encyclopedia info.Glorious CHAOS! 06:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::In places, yeah. I mostly can't stand the lag - this game could have been acceptable without it. ::About the draft, though, what are your thoughts on it? Should we have separate Encyclopedia and Galaxy pages? Should we list the D/E and stat changes?Glorious CHAOS! 06:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :D/E, if I recall correctly, is "declension" and "elevation". It is literally the cartesian coordinates of the "constellation", and doesn't do anything as far as I can tell. Basically, do you want us to list it because it's part of the profile, or is it okay to leave it out because it's useless? :Stat change is the displayed change in your stats when you change from one Digimon to another. However, it doesn't correspond to the differences in the stats listed in the encyclopedia, so I'm thinking that it is based on what your current stats and level are, making any recording useless. I may be totally wrong, and it may just be because the encyclopedia apparently lists stats for enemy Digimon.Glorious CHAOS! 20:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Deviate would like some help http://withthewill.net/index.php?topic=2902.1905 Blocks and protections I've undone all the protections that we put up due to edit wars in the past, on the basis that the edit wars are unlikely to come up again, and if they do, the pages can be locked again. There's still quite a few protected pages list , are there any of those that we want to unlock. Also, for blocks. Although I don't really know of any mis-given blocks, I think it might be nice to declare a general amnesty, give people a second chance (or third, or twelfth for some of them), excluding the ones that are obvious vandalism-only accounts, or have unacceptable names. Would you be agreeable to this, and if so, could I do it as a thanksgiving or halloween type of thing? Or perhaps some other day? 19:40, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, I'm Ansem, Ansem the Awesome. I'm new and I was hoping that I could get some help. Thanx! User:Ansem The Awesome Toei images I'm working on converting and updating all the ones I have. I'm going to upload the lot on imgur when I'm done, and if there's still more left to do after that, I can deal with those, but would you help upload the actual images? Even where they're already existing, they're going to need to be uploaded over the current versions. 01:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I got this. We need to credit Erry of KHwiki.net on them. 06:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Crest/Digi-Egg/Spirit images Considering how widely each of these is used, would you be amenable to us using a template to handle which images or links are displayed? Something like: <> would give a link to the Crest of Hope, and <> would place the image, with a width of 200px. 15:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good. Lanate (talk) 22:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Quick Request Hey, I was wondering if you could remove this file - http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/File:001.jpg I scanned and uploaded but forgot to change the name. I already re-upped with correct file name - http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Beelzemon_%28Bluster_Mode%29_DT-64_%28DT%29.jpg Thanks! -Anthonymm 06:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Category, Species, and whatever Lost Evolution uses Digimon Life has a "Category" (種類) for each Digimon, and Jintrix has a "Species" (種族). I believe Lost Evolution also uses Category. Especially since Life covers all the contents of the Dictionary, we can add most of these. I'd like to add them to the infobox template, as well as start a subsection of "Type" on the creature page (after all, they are basically broader archetypes, that's all). 01:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good. Which infobox are we using though? We're phasing out the Template:Digimon Infobox soon for an improved version, right? Lanate (talk) 07:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I've been thinking about that. Originally, I planned to code the infobox so that it would auto-categorize the pages. However, that won't work unless we stop merging mode Digimon into one article. We could split them all up and use see alsos to link them. 14:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Would it be too much trouble? I mean, we could keep our current system and just continue categorizing ourselves. Lanate (talk) 17:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, there's two ways about it. On one hand, we have a lot of cases where the infobox doesn't match the cats, and we often have issues with people misinterpreting how the pages are merged, and trying to add Chaosdramon or HiMugendramon to Machinedramon's article. On the other, we'd have to do another run at splitting, and we'd have to clean up the infoboxes as we do them. ::I think, as a permanent goal, that splitting the pages would be a better option. However, it would be a meaningful bit of work, and we'd need to go through the redirects too. On the other hand, it would be a good time to set up Galleries, and clean up the various links (for example, "Digital World", "DigiCore", and "Network" need to be linked in most profiles). It can wait, though, as we definitely have more important projects to finish first (the gallery project, the dictionary project, the episode project, and the dear lord card project). 17:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Jintrix level-equivalents and armies Jintrix organizes each set by Species, then Level/level-equivalent, then Japanese name, with a few exceptions. The levels or level-equivalents are given by the design of the name bar. It also lists several armies in the same box it lists groups in: "Blue Flare", "Xros Heart", "Twilight", and "Bagra Army", of course, but also "Dark Masters", "Net Keeper", and "Crack Team". I'm assuming we don't want to treat these armies as franchise-wide groupings, although Net Keeper and Crack Team are mentioned in the species profiles. Do we want to make pages for these organizations, then? Also, can we start adding the level-equivalents as refs to the Xros Digimon pages? 02:17, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead. Lanate (talk) 07:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Huh, it turns out that Dark Masters is a colored group name like Big Death-Stars and the Royal Knights. So...yeah. (Also, Crimson Mode is marked as a Royal Knight). 14:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Mervamon/Minervamon Uh got a question sorry about the Apollomon page i didn't see the week ban thing till after i edited. But wouldn't Mervamon digivolve into Minervamon? Mervamon's level is Ultimate and Minervamon's is Mega. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 05:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ~~ :Nope. It's pretty explicit that Minervamon is supposed to digivolve to Mervamon, by both profile and the Jintrix Minervamon card. Lanate (talk) 05:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Buter Mervamon's an Ultimate Level digimon... That goes against the basics of Digivolution. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 05:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :But that's what's given. We're not going to argue with what's been spelled out several times using speculation. It's canon info. Lanate (talk) 06:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ever think maybe they got it wrong with the levels. That can happen. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 06:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :If they did, then we haven't seen otherwise as to what else they might be. Like I said, we're using canon info, which always trumps speculation. Lanate (talk) 06:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) So if i made up a card that looked official and said that say Agumon digivolves into a new form of Greymon you'd believe it? Wow the admins here will believe anything. MEGA'S DIGIVOLVING INTO ULTIMATES MAKE NO FRIGGIN SENSE!!!! :No I wouldn't. But if you showed me an official source, like card 3-037 from Digimon Jintrix that states that Minervamon digivolves to Mervamon, or from an official profile, which states that Mervamon is a Minervamon who has matured and amassed experience, then I'd believe you. It's what's been given. Reichmon? This box uses Japanese text, at least, despite reports that the toy wasn't released in Japan. It also has romanized names for the four forms. 02:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like a HK release or something along those lines. Lanate (talk) 21:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Kamemon Could you take a look at Kamemon's Data Squad article? 19:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :sourced what attacks I could. Lanate (talk) 21:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Coolio. Are you planning on doing Data Squad anytime soon? Would it be possible to clean up the fiction sections, too? Also, should it be Guappa or Gwappa? 21:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Not really. Data Squad's one of my least favorite seasons. It's Guappa in the video game, which is the only place I could find it. Kamemon has attacks too, but I can't find any gameplay videos. Lanate (talk) 22:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hihi Sorry about that. Just say my name if I don't respond, so I can hear the ping. 04:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I apologize For losing my temper at that anon. Sorry. 13:41, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article It's late again... ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 02:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry. I don't actually do anything for the FA. Lanate (talk) 04:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Character page Other Forms Wer're going to need to clean this up. I suggest we split it into three sections: *Other Forms Lv2 *DigiXroses Lv2 *Partners (or Symbiotes, whatever) Lv2 Then within those we list the other forms as Lv3, with alternating colors as we always do. For those with DigiXroses covered on other pages, we use a targeted main link to the other page with the l1 to do it back to the army name. Sound good? 18:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. Lanate (talk) 03:15, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Discussion last night Soooo...my computer got accidentally restarted this morning, and I lost the discussion we had last night. Would you happen to have a log of it? 19:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, no. Was there something in particular you wanted? Lanate (talk) 03:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) image upload Yo, I am a newly signed-in contributor Servent to the ShadowFiends, hi. I have a lot of Digimon Frontier Analyser images (basically, all of them), I titled them to follow the image format (ex. DigiAnalyserFrontier-Airdramon); but when I tried to upload them, a permission error popped-up. I got the images from my hard-drive (directly from the episodes), so I don't know how the licence is, or how to upload the photos, can you shed some light? Servent to the ShadowFiends 02:33, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Servent to the ShadowFiends :To prevent image spam, new users require a waiting period in order to upload images. It's not our policy, but Wikia itself's, and there's nothing an admin can do to override it, so unfortunately, you have to wait. Lanate (talk) 03:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) out of new user curiosity, do you know how long? Where the hell did you go?! The Judeo-christian thing, as well as others I found a way to post that list of notices so that it simply can't be ignored, but also doesn't make the wiki ugly to readers. This should also make it so that we can remove those notices from all the angel/demon pages. From what I've heard, it would also be possible to make certain notices pop up depending on the page in question, so we could also separate frequent but page-specific errors into separate bubbles, and we can do this for all future "arg why won't they stop making stupid changes" issues. 20:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Looks nice~ Lanate (talk) 06:53, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Fan art Okay, we need to figure out an easy way for users to credit fanart. A simple template like the old wikipedia one would work, I think, as long as it provides: #Where the image is to be used #Who created it #Proof of permission to use Do you think we should forbid unused or badly named fanart, as well? 22:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. Lanate (talk) 06:53, November 18, 2011 (UTC) When you ge the time Could you craft the note for Arresterdramon's Spin Caliper/Spin Caliber? Also, can you look at this, this, this, this, this, and this? Bwahaha. 18:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) "Name and design" Please see this. People are unhappy with my addition to VenomMyotismon's page in particular, but I feel that if the complaint applies there, it applies pretty much everywhere. Do you feel we should qualify all of the non-explicit sources (pretty much all of them) with "probably derived from", or do you think that it is acceptable as it is? Since the phrasing was my creation, I would be willing to carry out the necessary corrections. 21:28, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see the problem when every other fansite, from DMA to Megchan and Wikimon, makes the same claims without proof... If it gets them to shut up then change the working to include some sort of probably, as long as the probability also includes the name as well. Lanate (talk) 00:35, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Splashmon If we're saying the tiger form was a slide, then what was the DigiXros? 15:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :If we're considering the tiger form the Darkness Mode, then there's almost two Darkness Modes then: the tiger-only Darkness Mode from the profile and the super-buffed up Splashmon after he DigiXrosed with the Drippin. I just sorta merged the two. Lanate (talk) 15:48, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeahhh..so I guess we can argue it as the buffed up form was like his "true disguised state", and that releasing all the Drippin is what had made him smaller? So then we probably need an image of the large form for the Darkness Mode infobox. Do we want to call it "Fake form"? ::Also: Do we want to split the Splashmon image as done on wikimon? I mean, technically we're using the official art, but it really gets in the way of actually knowing which character is being talked about. 15:55, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Toy digivolutions I think we should simplify toy cites for characters like Cherubimon or Rhihimon to simply use the published name of the toy, as with the DXFS cites. 16:38, December 10, 2011 (UTC) If you want Vol. 1 and 2 E-mail me or ping me on the IRC at night so I can mail them to you. My siblings don't want them, and the people who asked me to order them (*ahem*) said they don't need them. 04:52, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Smile! Ryo205 has smiled at you! Smiles promote WikiLove and hopefully this one has made your day better. Spread the WikiLove by smiling at someone else, whether it be someone you have had disagreements with in the past or a good friend. Cheers, and Happy editing! Smile at others by adding to their talk page with a friendly message. Questions Lanate, I have some questions. See the links so that you may know what it's about: *Here, what do you think? *Here, do we consider Enhancement Absorbent as a kind of evoulution/Digivolution? *And here, seeing all the mess that this has become, is it still convenient to cover the DigiXroses all on a list? Why don't we cover them on the pages of the Core Units, like we do with the Xros Ups? The only problem would be GrandGeneramon, as he doesn't seem to have an apparent Core Unit and may need his own page, and maybe "Nene + Shademon", as she keeps Nene's appearance but seems to be controlled by Shademon. There's also the Millenniummon thing. *Also, what is so wrong about duplicate coverage of the same character? If it's so wrong, why don't create a page for that form? I don't like the idea o covering a main character (or form) in a list of characters. *And for last thing, KrytenKoro wants you to see this. G-SANtos 03:01, December 21, 2011 (UTC)